


Каждая слеза

by Desert_of_rose



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_of_rose/pseuds/Desert_of_rose
Summary: … была пролита не напрасна.





	Каждая слеза

Ино видела ту всепоглощающую и сумасшедшую любовь Сакуры к Саске, которая сжигала её дотла. Видела, но ничего не могла поделать, поскольку Сакура сделала свой выбор.

Возвращаясь вечером, Ино видела всегда горящий свет в кабинете у Сакуры. Та, словно мотылек, тянулась к нему, но в итоге обжигалась. Ино говорила себе в такие моменты «В следующий раз. Это последний» и старалась как можно быстрее уйти домой, лишь бы не видеть этого проклятого света в окне. Ино было стыдно, что она каждый раз убегала, каждый раз пряталась в вечерней тьме в надежде, что ее силуэта не было видно из света. Она постоянно откладывала важный разговор, а потом проклинала себя, видя Сакуру следующим утром.

Сакуре было больно. И с этой болью Ино не могла соперничать. Она шла изнутри, из самого сердце, хорошо отточенная временем. Сакура и её боль давно стали один целым. И всему виной был Учиха Саске. Ино хотелось ударить его по лицу, выбить всю его дурь вместе с высокомерностью. Но она не могла. Было одно «но», которое не давало ей поднять на него руку. Это была Сакура — её личное табу. Ино привыкла, что она вечер за вечером уходила от разговора, а наутро жалела об этом. Но больше всего она жалела, что не могла занять место Саске. Где найти ножницы, которые смогут разрезать те узы, что связали намертво Сакуру с Саске? Бедная Сакура. По-прежнему любила и отчаянно ждала. А Ино знала, что Саске назло возвращался. Возвращался к ней.

Ино наблюдала весь жизненный путь Сакуры, начиная с маленькой плаксивой девочки и заканчивая самой сильной куноичи селения и талантливым ирьенином. Сакура умела расцветать. Она, как и любой другой цветок, тянулась к солнцу и становилась сильнее всем вопреки. Ино не было больно, когда Сакура во время своего взросления начала соперничать с ней. В этом не было ничего плохого, поскольку людям такая черта была свойственна. Ино было больно из-за того, что Сакура променяла её на него. Годы шли, а Сакура расцветала еще больше. Ино оставалось только находится в ее тени, изредка наблюдая на лице у Сакуры грустную улыбку, которую та тщательно пыталась скрыть. Что у нее, увы, получилось. Но не всегда. В такие моменты Ино слушала бешеный ритм своего сердца и боролась с желанием подойти рассказать ей все, что у нее на душе. Но идеальный контроль, выточенный годами, сделать этого не дал. Не сейчас, время еще не пришло. И вот они повзрослели: Сакура совсем расцвела. Наступила то самое время, о котором грезила Ино. Но что-то держало её на коротком поводке, не подпуская близко к Сакуре, а лишь на нужное расстояние.

Со временем Ино поняла, что этим «чем-то» был Саске. Она много раз спрашивала себя: могла ли она любить кого-то так же, как и Сакура, отдавая всю себя? Каждый раз ответ был отрицательным. Хотя, наверное, могла бы. Но не смогла бы терпеть боль так долго. В какой-то момент Ино пожелала, чтобы Саске никогда не возвращался. Этим он делал больно Сакуре, пусть и неосознанно. Намного больнее, чем было до этого. Ино сотни раз мечтала о том, чтобы однажды Сакура пришла к ней с распростертыми объятиями и сказала, что больше его не любит и ждать не будет. Однажды ей приснился сон об этом и Ино проснулась из-за того, что по её щеке стекала слеза.

Сакуре было плохо, и больше игнорировать это Ино не могла.

Этот вечер почему-то казался по-особенному тёплым. Словно по-прежнему светило солнце, согревая в своих лучах людей. Даже огонь в кабинете у Сакуры горел как-то слишком ярко. Возможно, Ино только казалось, но впервые её душа была более-менее спокойна.

А в кабинете у Сакуры, по обычаю, был непорядок. Куча неразобранных бумаг на столе так и ждали, когда их положат на законное место. Ино только усмехнулась: такая обстановка была очень похожа на Сакуру. Но ее самой в кабинете не оказалось. Пробежав взглядом по бумагам, Ино поняла, что вполне может помочь разобраться с ними. Её сердце и так сжималось, когда она видела, как Сакура брала себе дополнительную работу в попытке забыться. Это меньшее, что могла сделать Ино для нее.

Сакура вернулась внезапно и совсем тихо, будто не хотела, чтобы её присутствие на работе кто-то заметил. Ино, разбирая бумаги, даже не сразу заметила её. Лишь услышала легкое «ой» и обернулась назад. Тогда-то она и увидела Сакуру, стоящую в проеме и держащую в руках две чашки кофе. Ино подошла к ней так быстро, как только могла. Схватила за воротник блузки и притянула к себе так близко, что можно было почувствовать чужое дыхание. Ино целовала Сакуру так же всепоглощающее и отчаянно, как та любила. В итоге каждая пролитая слеза Сакуры была не напрасна. Её личное счастье само постучалось в двери. Ино подняла на нее глаза, полные слез:

— Долго ждала, Сакура?


End file.
